REVIEWS!
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY BUT I WANT TO BE THE VOICE OF REASON FOR THE GOOD AND BAD MOVIES THAT WERE CREATED OUT THERE. THE ONLY WAY THAT WOULD WORK IS THAT IF YOU REVIEW TO ME ON WHAT I SHOULD REVIEW. I WOULD SAY THE GOOD AND BAD POINTS BUT I WANT PEOPLE TO GET THAT A LOT OF THESE MOVIES REALLY TOUCH OUR HEARTS. PLZ READ AND COMMENT FOR THAT WILL ONLY WORK, I ALSO REVIEW FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS IT'S ME JASMINEJOHNSON41 AND YOU MIGHT BE HOPING FOR A STORY RIGHT NOW... WHAT AM I KIDDING READING THE PREVIEW AND THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL I'M DOING REVIEWS!

YEP THIS IS NOT A STORY JUST PERSONAL OPINIONS ABOUT THE CHILDREN MOVIES WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE. MOSTLY MOVIES FROM DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS THAT KIND OF STUFF.

WELL I'M NOT THAT KIND OF REVIEWER THAT JUST POINTS OUT THE BAD STUFF ABOUT A MOVIE I ALSO SEE THE GOOD STUFF IN IT TOO, AND FROM THE REVIEWERS ON YOUTUBE THAT I'VE SEEN LIKE **FIGHTINGLEAF**

_OR __**NOSTALGIA CRITIC**__, I CAN SEE WHY PEOPLE DON'T SEE ANY GOOD IN A MOVIE. DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE THOSE REVIEWERS, I MEAN I SUBSCRIBED TO THEM ON YOUTUBE, IT'S JUST SOMETIMES I DON'T LIKE THEIR ATTITUDE TOWARDS THOSE MOVIE, A LOT OF THEM I REALLY LOVE AND CARE ABOUT._

_WELL THAT'S ALL SAID I'M PLANING TO MAKE MY OWN REVIEWS JUST TO POINT OUT THAT NOT ALL MOVIES ARE BAD, THEY JUST HAVE BAD WAYS OF TELLING THE STORY, AND THAT SOMETIMES REVIEWERS DON'T POINT OUT ALL OF THE FACTS._

_THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO POINT OUT ALL OF THE FACTS. I COULD'VE DONE IT ON YOUTUBE BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT TIME ANS SYSTEM TO DO THAT._

_ANYWAY HERE ARE THE RULES AND OTHER STUFF THAT IS GOING TO BE ON EVERY REVIEW_

* * *

_ **RULE #1: ** I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SAY ANY BAD LANGUAGE TO THE CHARACTERS, ACTORS, SCENERY, OR PLOT, UNLESS IT'S THAT GOOD._

_**RULE#2:** I WILL GIVE FULL DESCRIPTION TO CHARACTERS AND STORY EXCEPT FOR THE ENDING, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO RUIN IT THEN YOU SHOULD SEND ME A PM ON HOW THE MOVIE ENDS. ( WHICH I WON'T BE HAPPY.)  
_

**_RULE#3: _**_I CAN ONLY DO MOVIES THAT ARE AGE APPROPRIATE, BUT I DO HAVE EXCEPTIONS ON SOME MOVIES LIKE FAMILY WEEKEND._

**RULE#4: **_I'M MOSTLY DOING DISNEY, PIXIAR, AND DREAMWORKS BUT I CAN DO OTHER STUFF TOO, LIKE ABC FAMILY.  
_

**_RULE#5:_**_I DON'T HAVE TO ALWAYS DO MOVIES YOU CAN ASK ME ABOUT TV SHOWS OF ANY KIND, HOW I MET YOU MOTHER, MODERN FAMILY, DISNEY SHOWS EVEN NICKELODEN._

**_RULE#6: _**_ YOU HAVE TO SEND ME REVIEWS ON WHAT I SHOULD REVIEW OR ELSE IT WILL BE A PAIN FOR YOU AND ME.  
_

**_RULE#7__: _**_ I DON'T HAVE TO ALWAYS DO MOVIE REVIEWS I MEAN IF YOU HAVE A FANFICTION YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO SO._

**_RULE#8:_**_I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT PEOPLE TO HAVE A GOOD OPINION WHEN THEY WATCH OR READ SOMETHING._

**_RULE#9:_**_BY THE WAY I CAN ALSO DO MESSAGES IN SONGS, BUT THAT WILL BE KINDA TOUGH. HEY I'M ALWAYS UP FOR A CHALLENGE._

**_RULE#10: _**_ THIS CAN NOT INTERFERE WITH MY SCHOOL WORK OR FAMILY TIME OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO KEEP THIS UP._

**_RULE#11: _**_IF YOU HAVE ANY KIND OF TROUBLE WITH MY REVIEWS THEN PM ME BECAUSE I WILL EXPLAIN TO IT.( I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE UNHAPPY.)__  
_

**_RULE #12: _**_TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING I'M DOING OR ANYTHING ABOUT THE MOVIE/ TV SHOW I REVIEW, I'M A SUCKER FOR LEARNING AND FINDING OUT ABOUT THINGS AND I ONLY WANT YOU TO HAVE THE BEST EDUCATION ON MOVIES AND TV SHOWS, MY GOAL IS TO MAKE YOU HAPPY.  
_

* * *

_ I REALLY LOVE WRITING AND SPEAKING MY MIND AND I SEE THE WAYS A STORY CAN TOUCH OUR HEARTS, AND I WANT TO GET IT OUT BECAUSE RIGHT NOW OUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOWS AND MOVIES AREN'T GETTING ENOUGH CREDIT AND REALLY THATS RUINING OUR CHILDHOOD AND THE FUTURE OF OUR CHILDREN. I MEAN SOMETIMES PEOPLE ARE GIVING US SHIT, THAT DON'T MEAN ANYTHING, HAS NO PURPOSE TO A REALLY GOOD STORY, OR EVEN GIVE A SHIT ON HOW THIS IS EFFECTING OUR SOCIAL LIFE AND THE FUTURE GENERATION. _

_NO WONDER THE GOVERNMENT IS GOING DOWN! THEY HAVE NO CHILDHOOD WHAT SO EVER! WELL ANYWAY I HOPE TO STOP THAT I WANT YOU VIEWERS TO KNOW THAT THERE IS HOPE IN THE WORLD AND THAT WHAT WE WATCH, OR LET ME SAY USED TO WATCH AND EFFECT THE WAYS OF OUR FUTURE.  
_

_SO BY ALL MEANS PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT SHOULD MY FIRST REVIEW BE, I WILL GRATEFULLY GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO YOU, DON'T BE AFRAID TO SPEAK YOUR MIND. IF YOUR A MEMBER OR NOT, I DON'T CARE, I ONLY CARE THAT I WILL GET THE WORD OUT TO YOU AND THAT WE CAN HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT THOSE MOVIE THAT MAY HAVE STUNK. BECAUSE AFTER ALL THERE IS SOME GOOD IN THE BAD AND SOME BAD IN THE GOOD._

_PEACE OUT!_

_ps: there is one thing i forgot to mention is that first pick is on you guys so chose your favorite movie you want me to review. thanks_


	2. mary poppins

hey guys i'm writing regular type for now, and i've read your reviews and the winning movie i'm reviewing today is...

_"MARY POPPINS!"_

_yep! mary poppins the movie that stars julie andrews, and dick van dyke. this was one of the movies that got people wild to watch! it's fun, it's friendly, and hey it's a musical, what else can i say? well..._

_lets start with the story..._

_the story starts off with bert playing in his one man band to get a little extra money, and i'm guessing he's a chimney cleaner...i don't know there's a musical number about chimneys and dancing on smoke. oh well he's playing his music and we move along to the house of gorge banks.( i know there is a part where two guys in a house blows fake cannons and stuff but i'm not even getting to there.) so the previous nanny quits because the banks children jane and micheal is missing, hmmmm i wonder why? then the banks childern return with a cop and a broken kite, it just so happens that their kite flew away and they went to go get it._

_it turns out that the father is a control grow-up-when-your-young kind of man and the mother is a free spirited woman who wants women to vote, go-figure. and both parents have no time for their children so they hire nannies to take over. well it seems that most movies with over worked parents have nannies that either don't like kids or too stupid enough to figure out that the children are more wild then the parents say they are. well at this time frame you can't really blame them._

_so the children feel bad for upsetting the nanny and disappointing their father so they fix it by writing a nanny wanted letter which is actually a song. i'm serious go watch the first 20 mins of the movie the like second song is about finding a nanny! it's sooo cute you just want to go in there and pinch those kids faces._

_so the father takes the letter under consideration and once the children are gone he...tears up the paper? wow your a good father, ( she said sarcastically.) but that doesn't stop, we soon see mary poppins getting the letter even tough it's been teared up and thrown in the fire pit. and she feel that she needs to go and apply. did i mention she was in a cloud when she got the letter? yea... awesome! so the next day dozens of nannies line up at the front door to apply for the nanny job. i'm not kidding there is like 50 at the door, dear me, it's like when me and my family lined up for the grand opening of pet smart... that line is HUGE! but thanks to the magic of film editing all those nannies are being blown away by a huge gust of wind! ( ha,ha, that's always my favorite part. __**go away stupid nannies there is only one person for the job**__.) ok so every nanny is gone and mary poppins shows up at the door and she tells mr. banks about the letter. at mr. banks is confused because he remembers himself ripping the paper and throwing the paper away. let me fast forward mary introduces herself to the children and invites them to come with her on a outing, but the children can't go because they have to clean their room, well that's all fix by a musical number, trust me if you go on youtube and check out the song 'a spoon full of sugar' it's one of the best songs ever! there is even a part where mary calls her mirror self cheeky, i was hoping she would say show off._

_after the room is clean they get on their suits and head outside where they find bert mary's long distance friend who loves to paint, is a chimney worker, and a excellent band player. bert tells the kids that they can go into one of the pictures a particular one with a yellow road. after a couple of failed attempts mary shows bert how it's done. now this is my favorite part of the movie where the kids ride on magical horses, sing the most catchy song with a bunch of cartoons, dance with penguins and go on races. it's the most colorful part of the movie. but all colorful scenes have to end somewhere and that when it started raining! oh-no. well mary, the kids and bert escape the painting and now all of the paintings are ruined.  
_

_wait then what happened to the cartoons and penguins? did they die? i hope not. ( broken heart)_

_oh well mary and the children go back home to dry up and get ready for bed but with all that rain pouring down the children and mary all have to take medicine, which the children hate. but once they taste it , the flavor is magic too! WOW! you know what why can't real medicine taste like something we like? i mean i try not to get myself sick just because i hate the taste of cherry and grape but right now i wish marry poppins would be my nanny! I WOULD CHUG THE WHOLE BOTTLE OF MEDICINE IF IT TASTED LIKE ICE CREAM! it won't be healthy but i would do it. thats said time too move on. the children state that their way too excited so mary just let them be, but she makes a comeback and sings a soft song about not going to sleep, and i'm not going to lie here i almost fell asleep too! you did it again julie andrews!  
_

_is it just me or does something seems strange here? ok have you seen sound of music before? well julie andrews also plays main role in that movie and she's a nanny for a group of children who father is strict, british, and name is gorge. and this movie she plays the main role of a nanny for a smaller group of children who father is strict, british, and name is gorge...? ehh? does that seem like a coincidence to you i mean i just noticed that right now, and ive been watching it for like all my life. *sigh* story of my life._

_ok moving on, gorge... what can i say the man is mean! after mary took the job the house is more cheerful, but mr. by the book says otherwise.( god i want to punch him.) mary and the children take off again and a dog tells mary that there is trouble at uncle albert's house. so the kids go and check it out. the kids find bert and uncle albert and guess what one of them is flying! yep uncle albert is the one who is flying, it turns out that only in that house it also has magic powers where if you laugh enough you will float to the ceiling. now i find that funny. mary tries to get him down but it won't work and she is supposed to have a tea party or something... sorry i can't explain that. now there is a musical number on this it's called ' love to laugh' i almost peed myself listening to that song. so the kids and bert make it up to the ceiling and none of them will come down so mary does the right thing and not go against them but to join them, almost. she flies up there with the tea table and stuff and they have tea in the ceiling. and now i really wish mary was my nanny! but that has to end, the children ask how can you get down and albert says the only way to get down is to think of something sad. and it works the children and the two men got down and mary follows. the children and mary leaves and bert is back in the air with albert. go-figure.  
_

_ok so when they got back home the children tells their dad about the fun day they had, and of course the dad doesn't listen. now this is sounding like the sound of music, i mean strict father, nice nanny, misunderstood children, does that at all seem familiar to you? of course the story plot is different but the characters seems the same. right? _

_ok so mr. banks doesn't like the way that mary is taking care of his children so he plans that the next day he takes them out to the real world to learn about money, good god! their children how old are they like nine? i mean my dad is teaching me this stuff right now but i'm a teenager i'm almost a adult i need to learn these things but not these children at this age! that's like...a dog who doesn't bark or get dirty, that's...that's not right!_

_so mary goes with the idea but tells the children that they will be passing a old friend, a woman who feeds the birds everyday. guys at the second bedtime scene i cried... it's so sad... people needs to help that woman because she is helping the animals and we need to help her. * sheds tear* the next day the children do pass by the old woman and micheal wants to give his money to the woman, and banks being as his cold hard self refuses his son to do just that. in the bank the children is given a lesson on what saving the money can do to him. i'm not getting all into detail here so let me tell you what happens after that scene. the heads of the bank give a all out fit on getting the money and the little boy motivates the other bankers to get back their money this ends up as the children running away from the chaos and once again meeting bert. who just got done finishing his job as a chimney cleaner. bert walks the children home and the mother asks bert to watch over the kids while she goes off on her little debates on woman's vote. bert shows the kids his job by cleaning their chimney and micheal by accident get swept to the chimney, mary soon shows up and bert tells her that the boy is now on the roof. then the girl goes up with him. and then mary and then bert. this leads to the song 'step in time' which starts with a bunch of chimney cleaners on the roof and ends up in the house of the banks where mr. banks comes home with all the chimney cleaners leaving in a musical form. _

_after that gets fired at his job at the bank because of the chaos and he blames it all on mary poppins. the children makes it up by giving gorge the money the bank wants. this leads to gorge going to the bank and telling the heads that he is a changed man, and he finally tells a joke witch makes the head, head laugh for the first time. now i can't tell you the ending because i don't want to ruin it . i guess you'll have to find out for yourself ._

_now i'm going to talk about the characters in the movie:_

**_mary poppins: _**_a fun loving woman who finds time for fun and being serious, but in a caring way. she understands children but knows the right time to explain something to them.  
_

**_bert:_**_a poor chimney cleaner with high spirits a talent for art and music. friend of mary._

**micheal banks:** _he is the youngest of the banks children._**  
**

**_jane banks:_**_oldest of the banks children_

**_gorge banks:_**_strict father of the banks children but changes in the end_

**_winifred banks:_**_mother of the banks children, rebellion._

**_uncle albert:_**_the uncle of mary, spends most time in the ceiling and is taken care of by bert._

_songs:_

**_" sister suffragette"_**

**_" the life i lead"_**

**_" the perfect nanny"_**

**_" a spoonful of sugar"_**

**_" jolly hoilday"_**

**_"supercailfragilisticexpialidocious"_**

**_"stay awake"_**

**_" i love to laugh"_**

**_"feed the birds"_**

**_"fidelity fiduciary bank"_**

**_"chim, chim, cher-ee"_**

**_"step in time"_**

**_" a man has dreams"_**

**_" let's go fly a kite"_**

_facts about mary poppins:  
_

**_1: the release date for this movie was december 23 1964 two years after walt disney died._**

**_2: it was nominated for a oscar for best picture_**

**_3: the producer was walt disney himself and his co-producer was bill walsh_**

**_4: this was a musical in 2006 in the new amsterdan theatre_**

**_5: walt disney said that it was one of the crowning achievements of his life time._**

**_6: the person that plays uncle albert also voiced the mad hatter in disney's alice in wonderland_**_  
_

**_7: dick van dyke also plays a part in night in the musuem 1 and 2 and plays the father in chitty chitty bang bang._**

_now here are the good things about mary poppins  
_

**_1: it's good for kids_**

**_2:the songs are great_**

**_3: the scenes and pictures are very pretty_**

**_4: it brings a good message_**

**_5: the acting is great_**

**_6: it has good conflict and humor at the right times_**

**_7: it's friendly for the whole family._**

**_ now in these reviews i would point out the good and bad about each movie but what bad thing is in this movie? it stars julie andrews! that just proves it mary poppins is the movie that gets us laughing and singing all the time. _**

**_i mean how many of you watch this movie and ended up singing a spoon full of sugar while working?_**

**_or started singing _****_supercailfragilisticexpialidocious when your making a point?  
_**

**_to me mary poppins is the movie that i will always love and will see over and over again._**

**_so over all mary poppins is really a amazing movie to watch. so go check it out!_**

**_thanks for reading and keep on reviewing for more movie reviews_**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**hey guys i forgot in the last review to give a shout out to the people who commented for the first story so instead of commenting one person i'm commenting all of you!**

**so a special thanks to...**

**Childatheart28**

**POMforever**

**dispix208**

**franciselily**

**and kimball20**

**thank for reviewing and keep it up!**

**and just so you know i wrote down all of the review suggestions so i'll get to all of them, but i need you guys to keep on reviewing because... well... here how it goes... i chose mary poppins as my first review because two people suggested it so i did just that so if you want me to review any more then there has to be more than one vote but sometimes i will chose at times.**

**and a little reminder here that i can't always do the reviews you ask me to do but i'll try my best like i got a suggestion for newsies. yea i can't get the movie but i did see the high school play online and i did see a lot of clips so i'll try to do just that.**

**i'm so glad i'm doing this because i just got a new story idea and it takes place in disney world! so after i finish one of my lemonade mouth stories i'll try to get to that.**

**and remember one of my rules say that it has to be appropriate? well i got a suggestion for the office and i know that , that t.v. show is not for kids but anyway i will do it since it is kinda like how i met your mother well... i hope so but i bet a lot of you teens watch it so it's teen appropirate lets just say that! but when you give me a suggestion that is like chucky level or scary movie level then i won't do it. can you blame me i'm a kid at heart! but like i said the office might not be so bad so i'll check it out sometime.**

**so thats all i have to say and keep on reviewing! i might get a chapter done by this week!**


	4. Newsies

i walked into my room and i found a boy with poor clothing and a red eye patch.

" who are you and what are you doing in my house!" i yelled at the boy as i walked over to him he was on my computer. " what are you doing on my computer? AND ON MY FANFICTION!" i yelled.

" i was reviewing to your feller vewies." the boy said in a strange accent wait strange accent, poor cloths,and a red eye patch?... this guy is kid blink from the movie newsies, which made it to be a muscial, and is a real life strike of 1899! i can't believe it!

" o-ok one it's not viewies it's viewers and two aren't you supposed to be leading the newsboy strike of 1899?" i said " what year is this?" kid blink said. " ummmm 2013?" i said. "great!... i was hoping that i'll make it back in time for your next review." he said. " ok how did you know i-you know what never mind, stay as long as you like just... don't get in my way." i said to him. he got out of my seat and got out another chair.

" so what film are we goin' to review today?" kid blink said.

" well we are going to review a movie that was actually based off of a very famous strike that started in 1899." i said. " oh really what strike?!" blink said " the newsboy strike!" i said " great i love that- hey wait a minute, thats my strike!" blink said. " exactly so sit back and relax viewers and...famous... time traveling leader. we are going to review the disney's movie: newsies!"

* * *

lets start with the story, and be quiet kid blink this is my review.

it starts with a fellow newsie named racetrack giving us a little speech on how things goes in the paper world but also explains how that will all change.

kid blink: "oh, give the speech!"

me: "i told you to be quiet!"

kid blink:" please!?"

me:" ok i'll give the speech."

" in 1899, the streets of New York city echoed with the voices of newsies,peddling the papers of Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world. on every corner you saw them carrying the banner. bringing you news for a penny a pape. poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a ragged army without a leader, until one day all that changed..."

after racetrack's speech we move on to the lodge house of the newsies where the caretaker was waking them up this leads to the song carrying the banner. the song was intrude by the boler hats newsies mainly just the delancey brothers. our main character jack plays a prank on them by taking one of the brothers hats and running away with it.

kid blink: "wait jack? i never heard of him... and why is he the main character?!"

me:" well in this movie and the broadway version jack kelly is our leader of the newsie strike."

kid blink:" what! but i'm the leader! am i even in this movie!"

me: " keep your hat on blink, you are in the movie, just wait."

we soon meet david and his little brother les, and while david ordered his 20 papes he finds out that mr. weasel only gave him 19. this lead to a disagreement between the delancey brothers, weasel, and david. but jack soon fixes it by buying 50 more papes for david, but he refuses to take charity from someone he doesn't know. jack makes a deal with him and les to become partners in order to sell more papes.

we soon met our villian joseph pulitzer, while he's looking at his paper. it says that the news is getting slow and the only headline they have is the trolley strike, which later on in the film reacts as a movement for the newsies to go on strike. i'm guessing in the film william and joseph are rivals in different papers and joseph wants to find a way to get more money.

kid blink:" you know what i noticed when i watched this movie?... joseph has glasses but he reads with a magnifying glass."

me:" yea that is weird. and he only reads the headlines and those headlines are in bold letters..."

so while selling papes jack and les are lying about the stories, and david doesn't seem pleased with this. the three boys comes across the warden of the refuge, kid blink would you explain what the refuge is?...

kid blink:" i'd be honored to... the refuge is a jail for kids back in my day you know i-"

me:" ok thats enough! moving on..."

the boys are being chased by the police they end up at a theatre where david and les meets medda larkin who owns the joint and sings there. after seeing the show jack explains that medda is a friend of his dad and that his parents are out west looking for a ranch to live in. and after seeing the trolley strike david and les return home and invited jack to tag along.

so after jack meets the family mostly david's sister sarah, they have dinner and jack and david goes back outside, leaving les sleeping. jack asks why his dad isn't working and david says that the factory fired him because of a accident on the job, and that there is no union to protect him. and that word union will later on be a part of the movie. david asks jack to stay over but jack refuses because night is the only place for him to really belong and that leads to the song santa fe.

kid blink:" ha, santa fe...what is that a new name for santa claues?"

me:" no...no , not even close! it's the captial of new mexico...w-what are you a moron? you know what don't answer that! just-just shut up!"

so what i was talking about? oh newsies!

so after the song we move back to joesph where he and is ( minions) are trying to find a way to make more money, now one of the minions suggested that they rise the price up for the newsies from 50 cents to 60 cents the next day the newsies got very angry with this. and david joked around saying that they should start a strike, jack agrees with this idea and told hid fellow newsies that they will start a strike and get every newsie in new york to join in. got anything to say to that mr. half-blinded?

kid blink: "ummmm..."

me:" thats what i thought."

kid blink:" wait a minute didn't you say something about a union?"

me:" oh right! ladies and gents david says in the movie that they are not a union therefore they can not strike, but jack says that if they come together then they are a union and those giants will have to listen to them."

this leads to the song the world will know, sung by jack and other newsies. jack tells the other newsies to go all around new york and get the word out, but when he asked who will take brooklyn but no one will go.

kid blink:" why's that?"

me: " well mostly because of spot collon, he's the leader of brooklyn and with brooklyn's help they will surely win the strike."

kid blink:" oh yea he's a good friend of mine, you know he earned that name."

anyway jack and les tried to take their demands to pulitzer but that didn't work so they met up with a news reporter named denton who later on helps with the strike. so jack, david and a fellow newsie named boots go to brooklyn to have a talk with spot.

david tells spot that everyone respects him and if he joins the strike then other people will too. but sadly spot declines saying that, they have to prove that they will stick with the strike no matter what the other people will throw at them.

after they return the other newsies tell jack that without spot they can't win but never fear david sings a song to tell the newsies that they have to seize the day in order to do whats right. so after the inspiring song the newsies go to the place where they get their papes and destroy every last paper. but weasel called the cops and crunchy has been taken to the refuge. the next day the newsies striked back by fist fighting the boller hat newsies and by doing this it proves to spot that the newsies won't run at the first sign of danger, so now the brooklyn newsies are in.

me:" and there is a famous quote in this scene where spot shows up and says never fear brooklyn's here which this three second quote turned into a one minute song in the broadway show."

kid blink:" wow that's just crazy!"

me:" shut up blink i love this song."

anyways the newsies won and they made the front of the newspaper, this lead to the song called king of new york where race explains that being on the newspaper means that your famous and they means that you could do anything and get anything.

kid blink:" oh, do i have any lines in that song?"

me:" yes you do,...moving on."

crunchy is now service to the warden sinder and while doing service he finds his friends on the front of the news paper, and thanks to his big mouth sinder now knows that jack kelly is the guy he's been chasing after. so sinder goes to the lodge but everyone tells him he's not there, so sinder tells pulitzer that jack kelly's real name is francis and that he's supposed to be at the refuge.

so after some scenes with sarah and jack the newsie gang shows up at medda larkins theatre again only to end badly because the police came, caught jack and he is finally brought to the refuge.

kid blink: "wait does it end?"

me: "well yes but i don't want to ruin a good ending, it's just not right."

kid blink: "oh come on tell me..."

me: "kid,you made me do a lot of bad things in this review, but nothing in this whole world will make me tell the ending, no sire bob if you want to find out you'll have to do it on your own."

kid: "you suck."

me: "like i care, now may i continue..."

lets talk characters:...

**Jack Kelly: ** _is the " leader" at least in this movie. his real name is francis sullivan, but he likes to be called jack kelly or cowboy. he is played by christian bale. jack kelly befriends david and his little brother les, and helped them sell more papes, jack has a crush on david's sister sarah. in the movie he is a runaway from the police and his dream is to go to santa fe, away from new york._**  
**

**_David_**_**Jacobs:**_ _ he can be called as the co-leader of the newsie strike, now he isn't a orphan but he and his little brother set their schooling a side to work due to their father being injured and can't work for a while. david learns what it takes to be a newsie and befriends jack. he is the voice of the strike. played by: david moscow_

**_Les_**_ **Jacobs: ** he is the little brother of david and he looks up to jack, as a third brother. there's isn't much to say about les other than cuteness. played by: luke edwards_

**_Sarah Jacobs:_** _ she is the sister of david and love interest for jack, again she doesn't play a big role. played by: ele keats_

**_Joesph Pulitzer:_**_he is the bad guy. he's the one who made the news paper rise up, and he's pretty annoying a lot of times. played by: robert dunvall_

**_Mr. Denton:_**_ he is the reporter that writes about the newsie strike. played by: bill pullman_

**_the Delancey brothers:_**_ there names are oscar and morris and they bring the newsies their papers there baicially the minions in the movie. played by: shon greenblatt, and david sheinkopf  
_

**_Mr. weasal/wiseal :_**_ he is the cranky salesman for the newsie paper his real name is wiseal but jack and everyone else calls him weasal . played by: mitcheal lerner_

**_Sinder:_**_ he is the warden for the refuge and spends his time tracking jack down. played by: kevin tighe_

**_Racetrack:_**_ he is fun and sarcastic when it comes to the delancey brothers, he is often found with a cigar, and his favorite animal is horses. hints the name racetrack. played by: max casella_

**_Boots:_**_he gets his name because before he was a newsie he shined shoes for a living. played by: arvie lowe jr._

_ **Spot Colon: ** he is the fearless leader of brooklyn, and his famous quote became a hit song in broadway . played by: gabriel damon_

**_Crunchy:_**_there isn't much to say about him, but he is the hope of the newsies and he gets his name because of his limp leg. played by: marty belafsky_

**_Mush:_**_it's just mush... nothing else. played by: aaron lohr_

**_Medda Larkin:_**_ she is jack's oldest friend and the owner of a theatre where she sings. played by: ann-marget_

**_Kid Blink: _**_ believe it or not kid blink is the real newsie leader of the 1899 strike, but he shows up at the movie. played by: trey parker.  
_

**_songs:_**

**_carrying the banner: sung by jack and newsies_**

**_santa fe: sung by jack kelly_**

**my lovey-dovey baby:** **sung by medda larkin**  
** the world will know: sung by jack, david, and newsies  
**

**seize the day: sung by david, jack, and newsies**

**king of new york: sung by jack, david, denton, and newsies**

**high times hard times: sung by medda and newsies**

**santa fe reprise: sung by jack**

**once and for all: jack, david, sarah, denton, and newsies**

**Now here are added songs from the broadway newsies:**

**. watch what happens  
**

**. santa fe prolouge**

**. brooklyn's here**

**. the bottom line**

**.watch what happens reprise**

**. something to believe in**

**. the bottom line reprise**

**. i never planned on you/ don't come a knocking at my door**

**. that's rich**

_now you have to understand that a lot of the original songs in the movie has been changed in order to make it work in the broadway version, they did different lyrics and music to match it up. and they replaced characters from the movie and added new ones like they replaced sarah and denton with katherine plumber because they feel that sarah sister of david wasn't enough but jack need a love interest so they made katherine as a reporter for the newsies and the love interest for jack, she even got a few numbers in the musical._

_now here's a fact even though the movie wasn't the best in ratings the broadway musical however, made a big hit because of the acting, choreography, music, and setting. they even were nominated for a tony, i think they even won._

_now there are some bad things about the movie, the problem i was having in this movie was the timing, some scenes should've been longer, some should've been shorter some scenes shouldn't have been there at all! but the songs were good and meaningful and i got the story so thats good. i just wished they put more effort in this movie, and wrote it better, that's my only problem._

_now this movie isn't like the real story but they got a lot of parts right, but i didn't understand why they didn't put kid blink as the main character i mean it could've been a much more stronger story. and i got to admit i laugh a few times and i felt sorry for the sad.  
_

_but the big question is will i ever see this movie again? well it is interesting to see and learn about and the songs were catchy so i say yes i will see it again.**  
**_

_me: " so got anything to say?"_

_kid blink: " yes i do... i hate this movie it didn't show any of the important things in my strike and futher more i should've been the star! i wish i could punch who ever stars in this movie!"_

_me: " well christian bale live close to here..."_

_kid blink:" really?"_

_me:" yea."_

_kid blink:" cool now i'm going to give that jerk a piece of me mind." kid blink walked out the door._

_me: " haha sucker!... well i hoped you liked this review and please comment peace out!"_


	5. peter pan

ok as you've seen in my last review i had a little problem with a intruder in my account, no worries kid blink is back in his own time, and i'm glad to because he found out that christian bale doesn't live near my house, haha idiot. well i we won't be seeing much of him again, i wonder how he got here? hmmmmm?

oh well time for a review and this one is sure to make one of you smile... **PETER**_... **COTTONTAIL!...**__haha kidding! i'm reviewing __**Peter Pan!**_

_now this movie is my all time favorite animated classics, even though i herd some people say this movie is for boys, i disagree. and this disney movie isn't just a disney movie, the story goes on forever again, and again, and again, with the same story, same characters, and same setting! and this story can be used in different movie companies, but still people tend to watch it, even though they know whats going to happen! so why did this movie go so well? i'll tell you why..._

_now this review is mainly about the disney version but i'll get to some of the other versions soon, but first here's the story..._

_we start at the darling's house where we meet our explorers: mitcheal the youngest, john the second oldest, and wendy the eldest. now the boys are role playing peter pan while wendy gets ready for bed. and their dog nanny, which is a nanny... does whatever she does. wow so far i only know two character's personlity. ok then we turn to the crazy father and the sweet mother, and the father is looking for... you know what i don't even know what he's looking for, i don't even remember the object's name! oh well it turns out that the boys had it for hidden treasure while playing peter pan.  
_

_oh wait i almost forgot! there's a narrator at the beginning of this movie who states that peter chose this house because the darlings believed in him! ok now i'm caught up, this shall be easier. _

_ok back to the darlings..._

_you have to know that there is a scene where the father gorge keeps on tripping on the dog... lol that was awesome! but after a small accident that happened between the dog/nanny and the father THE MOTHER AND THE CHILDREN GOES AND MAKES SURE THE DOG! IS OK! **BURN!**__ point goes to the dog! sadly the father gets mad and sends the dog outside to the dog house because with nanny around he feels like a worthless piece of shit. but that's not all the boys start talking about peter pan so the father get mad and tells wendy to stop telling the boys this poppycot i think thats how you spell it.__  
wendy tries telling her father that peter is real but the dad won't listen. and the dad tells wendy that this was her last time in the nursery.  
_

_ok let me explain how these nursery things work back then... if you are in this timeline then a nursery is a place where you keep your children no matter boy or girl, until they are mature enough to get their own room. i think this is a use full plan, right now i think nurseries are places where they keep their babies until their like four or five._

_back to the story..._

_after putting the children to bed the mother and father heads out to a party, but before they left wendy tells her mom to leave the door unlocked because peter left his shadow there, and he might come back for it. this almost scare the mother as she tells gorge that wendy saw a boy at the window, and since nanny is outside she gets really worried. gorge believes that wendy is just pretending and there is no peter pan. well he wrong there because peter show up after the parents leave! so when the parents leave peter and his trusty sidekick tinkerbell, or tink, or ms. belle, you know what i'll tell you about tinkerbell's names another time. peter and tink sneak inside through the window. the minute they got there tinkerbell followed by peter looked inside nanny's inside doghouse, yea the dog had a outside and inside doghouse, how cool is that!_

_and do you want to know why they looked in the doghouse? well peter was looking for his shadow, { go firgure on why the darlings didn't see him on the roof, and why wendy is talking about shadows all of the sudden.} tinkerbell finally found the shadow in the drawer and while peter went to get it tinkerbell got stuck in the drawer. peter struggled trying to get it and he used soap to stick the shadow on his feet. wendy woke up and found peter, and she was very excited._

_now do you know that moment in every movie where the characters just talk and talk and it just keeps on going for a couple of seconds? well that kinda happens in this movie, i mean wendy helps peter get his shadow back on by sewing it, and while she's sewing she tells peter almost everything that pops into her mind, and while that was happening you could see peter's face saying what the hell is this girl's problem? but he sees good in her and goes along with the conversation she's trying to have. peter thanks wendy for returning his shadow and invites her to neverland, she becomes grateful and decides to give him a kiss, yes a kiss. now i know what your thinking, " oh he's going to fall in love with the girl and they're going to run away or whatever." no just like nostalga critic said this is like what kid romance is like , the girl wants it more and the boy doesn't know what the hell is going on, and spoiler alert: they don't actually fall in love, it's just a moment's gig! it doesn't get weird, it still sticks with the story about adventure, now that's awesome. _

_remember what i said about tinkerbell being locked up in the drawer after peter found his shadow? yea she got out, after hearing that wendy is going to kiss him, and when she did got out she starts pulling wendy's hair, and trying to beat the shit out of her, she's even calling her names which peter can only understand, and after i saw this movie again after the first tinkerbell movie came out i was like wow that pixie is a crazy bitch, in peter pan. and you don't even know why, does she like peter, is she like a mother to him and she wants to protect him from heart break? i don't know, but the way disney animated creators made tinkerbell cracks me up, hey there is even a little scene when peter and tink are looking for the shadow, and tinkerbell sees how big her butt is, now that's funny. now don't get me wrong i love tinkbell she's actually plays a bigger role in the second movie, which i might review in the future.  
_

_well peter tries to get tink to clam down ,peter wakes the boys up and they're excited to see peter pan. peter invites them all to got to neverland with them but in order to do that they have to learn how to fly, now from here to a few minutes later the gang finally ends up in neverland , then we finally see the pirates. now from here on out i'm only pointing out the main parts you know the ones that actually makes the story go:  
_

_so hook decides to take tigger lily: a indian princess that lives in neverland.: hostage until she tells hook peter's hideout. meanwhile peter tells tinkerbell to take wendy and the boys to the hideout, tinkerbell goes to the hideout quicker to tell the lost boys to shoot wendy down, since tink knows that the lost boys are a six pack group of morons. but luckily peter saves her and punishes tink for a week then we don't see her later on.  
_

_wendy wants to go see the mermaids while the wendy's brothers want to go hunting for indians so they splited up peter took wendy to see the mermaids while the boys went indian hunting._

_now i'm going to tell you this, the lost boys plus wendy's brothers got captured by the indians( thanks to john.) because of a game they always play. but it turns out that the chief is worried because the princess has been missing and he blames the boys( and b.t.w. he thinks it's a prank, he doesn't know she's been kidnapped by hook.) so the chief holds the boys hostage until they give the princess up. while that was happening wendy gets to see the mermaids but it turns out that they are just like tinkerbell. wow! does all the girls have a crush on peter? but peter spots hook with tiggerlily and he and wendy goes to save her._

_after some crazy fun with hook, smee, and the famous crocodile, peter brings tiggerlily back and they have a celebration. now this is a part i love wendy sees peter dancing with tiggerlily and she get mad so she goes home. when everybody gets home wendy tells her brothers that their going home in the morning but the boys doesn't want to go. then wendy tells them that they need a mother, now in neverland is your a girl you are consider as a mother to the lost boys, why? i have no clue. then wendy sings a song about mothers, which is very beautiful. now if you watch this part of the movie you could see the emotion in peter as wendy sings the song because you know he's a orphan, he never had a mother. that's what i love! so after the song john and mitcheal wants to go home well now all of the lost boys for that matter. so wendy invites the lost boys to england. _

_now there is three things you need to know: first thing is that tinkerbell get captured by hook and is tricked into telling him peter's hideout. the second thing is that wendy , mitcheal, john, and the lost boys wants to go to england to grow up. and the third thing is that peter says that if you go and grow up you can never return to neverland, or be a kid for that matter.  
_

_now the minute wendy, her brothers, and the lost boys leave they get captured by hook, and he sets a bomb on peter to go off at 6:00, and they have a choice to either join hook's crew or walk the plank, wendy believes that peter is going to rescue them but hook tells them that a bomb will go off and will finally kill peter pan. tinkerbell escapes to warn peter.( and lets be clear hook gives peter a gift but it was signed by wendy, so peter thinks it's a nice thing since he needs to open it at 6:00.) but peter won't listen to tinkerbell so tink grabs the gift and fly's off with it as it was about to go off, and peter needs to see if she's ok. ( now that scene where peter looks for tinkerbell is priceless!) wendy thinks that peter is really dead but she and the boys still won't join, so wendy will be the first to walk the plank.  
_

_but when wendy stepped off the edge there was no splash and we all know what that means! yep! peter is alive and he saved wendy for the second time in a row._

_ok i'm going to stop there since there is a battle scene that leads to the ending._

_**ok characters:**  
_

_**peter pan: **he is the main character, he wears green all the time, and his enemy is captian james hook, because a long time ago he cutted off hook's hand. he is played by: bobby driscoll.  
_

**_wendy darling:_**_she is a grown girl with a child's heart and she's the one that tells the peter pan stories. she is played by: kathryn beaumont.  
_

**_mitcheal darling:_**_he is just the little brother that carries around a teddy bear. he is played by: tommy luske_

**_john darling:_**_he is the nerdy middle child that wears a fancy hat and a umbrella. played by: paul collins... does that sound right?_

**_gorge darling:_**_ he is the father of wendy, mitcheal, and john. played by: hans conried_

**_mary darling:_**_she is the mother... thats all...she id played by: heather angel( hey angel is my dog's name!)_

**_nanny:_**_she is a dog nanny... a dog nanny..._

**_tinkerbell: _**_she is peter's best friend, and she made a lot of movies. _

**_the lost boys:_**_ok i can't name them at all but they are a group of boys that follow peter pan._

**_songs: _**

**_now it doesn't matter who sings it really._**

**_the second star to the right_**

**_it's a pirate's life_**

**_the elegant captain hook_**

**_my mother_**

**_what makes the red man red._**

**_now here are some facts:_**

**_the voice actor for peter pan died when he was37 years old, so that why peter didn't sounded the same in the squeal._**

**_in other versions of this story hook poisoned peter's drink and tinkerbell saved him by drinking it ( to me that sounded like a better plan then a bomb._**

**_the story made two musicals one about the darlings and another about how peter got to neverland_**

**_there was also a movie called hook which is about peter when he's all grown up and he needs to save his kids from hook._**

**_there is also a movie called neverland which is about peter and the soon to be lost boys as they are teleported to neverland ( trust me it's a good movie.)_**

**_peter's sidekick tinkerbell also stars in her own movies which is about her adventures in neverland before she met peter. ( and there is also scenes of wendy darling.)_**

**_i believe that peter is about 13 years old since in the tinkerbell movies they show wendy as a baby and a young kid, so the movie must've been by years and not decades._**

**_there is also a live action of this movie but i like this one better.( if you watch the live action one you'll understand.)_**

**_there is a disney junior show called jake and the neverland pirates which i believe peter was only in one of them._**

**_years after the first movie disney made a squeal that focus on wendy's daughter jane and her lack of belief in peter pan and neverland._**

**_i hope to make a couple of stories involving peter pan in the future_**

**_the same voice actress for wendy was the same actress for alice in alice in wonderland_**

**_if you look at disney's the princess and the frog movie at the funeral of ray the fly you could see that a star has been added to the sky right by the evening star which makes it neverland._**

**_and finally what cracks me up the most is that in both movies peter pan and peter pan return to neverland you can tell that jane and tinkerbell got tricked by hook by telling hook to not touch peter pan if they did something for him._**

_now there are many good things about this story but it'll be easier just to point out the bad things:_

_now there isn't many bad things about peter pan there is just things that i don't like:_

_besides tiggerlily i think that the indians are a piece of shit! they should've made it like pocahontas, i liked their animation even though everybody thinks it's not a good movie. that chief freaked me out a little bit, i'm actually glad that pocahontas wasn't like that._

_the only other thing i hate is the way hook tried to kill peter pan! i mean sure the bomb scene was sad and that was good, but i still think that poison would be a good idea, i mean yea it's a disney movie no one eve really gets killed unless it's a villian or a useless sidekick, but still in the other movie they did it but tinkerbell drank the poison but she came back to life. come on!_

**_overall i did love the movie as much as i loved mary poppins, the only song that i remember the lyrics to is the second star to the right, but thats ok because it's not a exact disney musical in the history of films, it's a kids movie involving hero kids and how they see it, and as a teen i think that they did a really good job, although i do miss that cute british accent , i mean come on you can't find a male british actor?_**

**_other than that i would see this movie as much as i saw mary poppins. and if your wondering... yes i do have a crush on peter pan and i still do as to this day and forever more._**

**_thanks for reading and i'll be reviewing weekly now._**


End file.
